Ni—W alloy substrate is a promising choice due to its low cost and ease of forming cube texture among all the candidates of substrate materials used for YBCO coated conductors. So far long length of cube textured Ni5 at. % W substrate were successfully prepared and used widely as a substrate material for coated conductors. However, their ferromagnetism and low strength are still undesirable for extending YBCO coated conductors to a wider application. Ni alloy substrate with a W content higher than 9 at. % could ensure both required strength and acceptable magnetic properties for practical applications, but it seems too difficult to obtain a sharp cube texture in those alloys. The so called composite substrate with tri-layer structure could overcome these conflicts. J. Eickemyer, Acta Materialia, vol. 51, pp 4919-4927, 2003, has reported the fabrication of the composite substrate by inserting a high-strengthened Ni-12 at. % Cr alloy rod into a Ni-3 at. % W tube, followed by hot rolling, cold rolling as well as annealing. However, a mechanical bond between outer and inner layers is not enough strong to avoid the separation of tri-layers during the deformation. Moreover, the improvement of the mechanical and magnetic properties of the whole substrate can not still balance the drop of the quality of the cube texture in the outer layer of the composite substrate, which is possibly induced by the use of the hot rolling process. U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,570 has also reported a method of producing biaxial textured composite substrate by filling the metal tube with metal powder, followed by plastically deforming the powder-filled metal tube and recrystallization. However, only a portion of biaxial cube texture is formed in the annealed metal tapes.